


All I See Is You And I (But We Ain’t Gonna Live Forever)

by Anonymously



Series: Keep It Simple - A series of Malec one-shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x07, Comfort, Episode 7, Fluff, Hurt, I promise, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Season 2, Sex, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smut, but its still worth the read, ep7xs2, i think, kiss, malec kiss, sort of, there isn't actually sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously/pseuds/Anonymously
Summary: Basically an extension of the scene where Alec wants to have sex with Magnus and they disappear around the corner and no one got to see what happened next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have a lot to say about season 2 episode 7 of Shadowhunters. Firstly let us take a moment to appreciate how adorable Simon is... but then we need to talk about Malec. After the episode was aired I read a lot of negative comments about Malec but instead of me voicing my opinion on Tumblr I just thought i would quickly share it here. 
> 
> Firstly, I do not think the writers were intending for the implied sex to be non-consensual on Magnus' part, and therefore there needs to be nothing said about Alec supposedly raping Magnus, because that is a big NO - NO. The writers are not that stupid, they are not going to take the best part of the show and turn it into something as horrifying as that. 
> 
> Secondly, for those who have read the books, Magnus is very much aware of the demon part of him and it isn't something that he is necessarily proud of. in this case, I think that is what he was referring to when he stated he was feeling 'vulnerable'. (aka, the glamour and his cat-eyes, and the fact that he probably doesn't want Alec to see him like that and yet he knows that having sex with Alec will only bring his guard down) - This is basically what I have tried to interpret and put across in this one-shot. 
> 
> But enough of that, I hope you enjoy this short extended scene, and I was planning to include all of the smut but if you guys want me to then I can write a much more smuttier version as well. 
> 
> [DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, all rights go to the show and Cassie Clare] [All mistakes are my own]
> 
> Enjoy :) x
> 
> Also, a quick side note. Please go and watch and like my new Malec video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02yALWfo0c4 - it would mean a lot to me! Or go and reblog it on my tumblr account : http://it-is-what-it-is-i-guess.tumblr.com ! Thank you x

Alec is 98 percent sure that this is what he wants - the other 2 percent is still overthinking. Sex. Sex with Magnus. He has to admit that he thought he was going to die a virgin; and yet here he is, walking to Magnus’ with hopes of finally getting rid of that V card. And to make it even better, it’s to someone that he is hypothetically in love with. Hypothetical, as even though he knows he really, really likes the warlock - a lot - thinking about being in love with him kind of makes Alec feel more terrified than he ever has been in his entire life. And he should know, he’s fought the demons and has the scars to prove it but even the world could probably end right now and falling in love with Magnus would still be the most terrifying thing to happen to him. 

So yeah, he’s about to tell Magnus that he wants to take it that step further and his hands just cant stop shaking at the thought of it. 

When he reaches Magnus’ door, he knocks - something that isn’t usually a common thing for him as he is either always with the warlock anyways, or he just climbs the fire escape. He knocks twice and even though he can’t see Magnus on the other end of the door, he feels him just before that said door opens. And then he gets to see him, and even after spending so much time with him recently, Alec is still not over how beautiful Magnus is. 

“Hey,” Magnus says. Alec pushes past him and into the apartment before Magnus even has a chance to close the door. 

He’s pulling his jacket off as he walks. “Jace here?” he asks - and he really hopes Jace isn't here because then he will be pissed. Despite how much love he has for his parabatai, if he cockblocks him and Magnus one more time then Alec wont go gentle on him next time they train. 

“No. He left hours ago. Are you okay?” Magnus is confused and Alec doesn't blame him, but instead of answering the question, he takes a small relieved sigh before his hands come up to hold Magnus’ face and he kisses him with a force that he hopes will make Magnus realise what he wants without him actually haven't to say it. 

The first thing that Alec immediately notices is that Magnus doesn't seem to be holding him the way he usually does, in fact he isn't really touching him at all. The second thing he notices is that Magnus is now laughing - although breathlessly. And then Magnus is pushing him back and Alec takes it in him to step away. 

“Hey, what’s this all about?” Magnus asks. Alec can hear the nervous chuckle in his voice and suddenly he feels rather stupid. He clutches tighter at Magnus’ sweater, as Magnus’ hands come to rest on his shoulders. “I mean, I’m not complaining but…”

“I… I just thought…” Alec curses himself for being nervous. It’s times like this when he realises how messed up his life is if one man can have him flustered and yet demons and other downworlders don't even make him flinch. “You know, I thought we could take the next step.”

Magnus face falls slightly and Alec starts to feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. “The sex step,” Magnus says, placing a hand on Alec’s arm.

And now Alec feels very stupid. “Yeah.” He looks at Magnus for any sort of reassurance but all that he gets only makes his heart sink. Maybe he had been way over his head in thinking that Magnus would ever want to have sex with him. 

“Alexander.” Alec hates it when he does that. It’s so endearing yet so irritating at the same time. Magnus using his full name makes him weak. “I may be experienced, but…” 

Alec looks at him, really looks at him, and he knows the smile has long gone from his face and now he’s just scared that he said the wrong thing and messed everything up. Alec can’t help but feel worthless - since Magnus has slept with so many people and yet Alec doesn't feel good enough to be added to that count. 

“It’s rare that I’ve ever felt this way about someone and…” Magnus continues and Alec feels himself deflate. It feels like a love confession but Alec knows that it isn’t. “I worry that once we…” 

By this point, Magnus wont even look at him and only carelessly places his hand on any part of Alec’s shoulder as though that is more interesting than the actual conversation. Alec finally releases the warlock’s shirt and Magnus takes this as an excuse to turn away. “That if we rush into this…” Magnus walks away but then turns back to face Alec. “That I may lose you,” he finally finishes. 

As soon as Alec hears this, a smile is back on his face because really, that’s all Magnus is worried about. Only a fool would think that Magnus would ever lose Alec over something as simple as sex. 

“What? Why would you think that?” Alec asks, stepping towards the warlock, itching to reach out and touch him, to reassure him that it’s okay. 

“Look… You’re not the only one that feels vulnerable,” Magnus replies. Alec can see the sadness in those brown eyes and this time, he just really wants to prove that there is no need for Magnus to feel vulnerable. Heck, it should be Alec backing away from this, not Magnus; and that only makes Alec wonder if Magnus actually is afraid of something, and that he isn't just this bad ass warlock who isn't afraid of anything. 

“Magnus… You have nothing to worry about,” Alec reassures him. He steps towards the warlock, backing him up so that Magnus has to step backwards. “I want this,” Alec finishes before finally connecting their lips. 

His hands go back to clutching at Magnus’ sweater as they make their way into the master bedroom. Their kisses get more intense and fireworks practically explode behind Alec’s eyes - as cliche as that sounds. Now that it’s out in the open, there is no holding them back anymore. They're still kissing when the backs of Magnus’ knees hit the foot of the bed, but before Alec pushes him onto the comforter, he lets his hands trail down Magnus’ chest, letting them linger at his waist as he presses his cool fingers against the warmth of the older man’s skin. 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes against Alec’s lips. It’s hot, the room, it seems to rise to 100 degrees. Alec takes his time kissing the corner of Magnus’ mouth before making a trail of kisses down the warlock’s neck. He pulls back briefly, admiring a gasping Magnus as he pulls the sweater over the man’s head and then Alec is allowed to admire the defined muscles of Magnus’ torso. He goes back to kissing the warlock’s neck, sucking a bruise that causes Magnus to whimper and that’s only evidence to Alec that Magnus is holding back. 

“Don’t hold back,” Alec whispers. He kisses his way back up Magnus’ neck, sucking another bruise into Magnus’ jaw and then he pushes the warlock backwards so that Magnus is lying on the bed and Alec is hovering over him. It's funny how things turn out. Alec literally has no idea what he is doing and he is basically just repeating moves that he's vaguely aware of, and yet part of him though that the tables would turn and it would be Magnus taking control of the situation. They continue to kiss and it all seems fine until Alec’s hand drifts downwards towards Magnus’ jeans as he gently bites Magnus’ bottom lip. The warlock moans at the contact and then Alec is being pushed onto his back as Magnus quickly climbs off the bed. 

Alec stares after him in shock. The warlock is breathing heavily, his usually styled hair a mess and the one thing that Alec can’t help but notice is the fact that Magnus is looking everywhere but at him. 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asks. He can feel the fear burning in his chest. He’s done it, he’s well and truly messed things up now. Magnus doesn't reply. In fact, he doesn't even acknowledge that he’s heard Alec so the younger lad stands up and hesitantly reaches out a hand to comfort the warlock. It’s pointless. Magnus immediately flinches away and Alec pulls his hand back as though he’s just touched a scolding pan without wearing oven mittens. 

As though he catches himself flinching, Magnus turns his head to finally look at Alec. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this,” he says as he walks back to the bed and sits down - the furthest space away from Alec. 

“Why?” Alec asks quietly. He’s scared that Magnus will get angry and kick him out - since that’s the last thing he wants happening right now. 

“I told you,” Magnus replies, “You’re not the only one who feels vulnerable.” 

Alec sighs in frustration because he doesn't understand. He just can’t quite grasp why the high warlock of Brooklyn feels vulnerable, especially around Alec. “I don’t understand.”

Magnus’ shifts his weight, crossing his legs and turning to face Alec. “Look… I’m going to tell you something right now and I need you to listen to me, okay?” Magnus says. 

Alec looks at the warlock. Studying his face, Alec can see that Magnus is afraid to say what’s about to come out of his mouth next but Alec nods and agrees to listen anyway. Mostly because he just needs to know what he did wrong and even more importantly, to find a way to make Magnus smile again. 

“I’m scared of you,” Magnus says. 

If a heart could actually break in half then Alec’s would have shattered into a million pieces then and there. Magnus is afraid of him? He doesn't even know what to think anymore. 

“No. Before you get the wrong impression, I don't mean it like that,” Magnus sighs, taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts before continuing. “You scare me because I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, and when I said I was feeling vulnerable, it’s because you make me vulnerable and that terrifies me.”

Alec shakes his head, “I still don’t understand.”

“Alec,” Magnus says. The fact that he doesn't even call him Alexander makes Alec realise that this isn't going to be simple. “I spend most of my life in a glamour. This…” Magnus motions to his face, “is just a cover that I’ve never lost.”

And it suddenly all clicks. “Are you taking about the demon half of you?” Alec hesitantly asks. 

Magnus looks at him and their eyes meet, and for a split second, Alec sees it. 

“Yeah - that part of me, I’ve been spending so long trying to hide it that it’s become normal to me but when I’m around you, I let my guard down and having sex with you…” Magnus breathes a shuddering sigh. “I can’t keep my glamour if I have sex with you.”

Alec finally gets it. The cat eyes. He’s noticed them a few times, only a tiny glimpse, but enough to know what they are. Alec’s never asked Magnus about that or about his father because he knows it’s a touchy subject. And now he also understands why Magnus is hesitant to have sex with him. He thinks that if Alec sees his true form then he will be scared of Magnus because it will be a reminder that he is, in fact, still half-demon, regardless of how obvious it isn't. 

“I don’t want you to be afraid of me,” Magnus says. 

Alec has had enough. He quickly moves so he is straddling Magnus’ lap, his arms resting on the warlock’s bare shoulders so that his fingers can brush against the short hairs at the nape of Magnus’ neck. 

“You listen to me, Magnus Bane. I don’t care about that, you with a glamour and you without a glamour - it doesn't change the way I feel about you,” Alec says, leaning his forehead against Magnus’ before pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of the older man’s lips. Magnus whimpers at the contact, lifting his hands to grip at Alec’s shirt. Then Alec leans back, admiring the outlines of Magnus’ face, the features he only gets to appreciate up close. His lips. His jaw. His cute nose. And then he reaches Magnus’ eyes. Alec rubs a gentle thumb under one of them. “Show me,” he whispers. 

Alec feels Magnus freeze underneath him but Alec only takes Magnus’ face in his hands and kisses him again, allowing the warlock time to relax. “Show me,” he repeats, breathing against Magnus’ lips and this time when he pulls back, Magnus gives one small nod before Alec sees it. The shift from dark brown to yellow. The black pupil morphing from round to a slit. And then Alec finally gets to see them properly, and they're beautiful. 

He can’t stop staring. “I love you,” Alec blurts out before feeling his cheeks heat up. 

Magnus’ eyes flash back to the glamour and he grips at Alec’s arms. “What did you just say?” Magnus asks. 

There is no backing out of it now. After everything they’ve been through, they both deserve this. Alec breathes and then he’s pushing Magnus onto his back with him still straddling Magnus’ waist. He kisses the warlock for what feels like the hundredth time that night. “I.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “You.” Alec can feel Magnus grinning against his lips and then they are both smiling into the kiss. 

“I love you too.” Magnus replies. He starts pulling Alec’s shirt over his head as soon as they part from the kiss. But as soon as the shirt hits the floor, they are back, attacking each others mouths with kisses and Alec has definitely decided that this is all he wants to do for the rest of his life. Magnus’ hands dance across Alec’s back and Alec isn’t exaggerating when he says it feels like magic. 

“So now that we have gotten that out of the way, can we have sex now?” Alec asks, peering down at Magnus through his fringe. The warlock smiles, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

Those cat eyes flash. “Yes, hell yes darling,” Magnus says before pulling Alec back down and reconnecting their lips. 

Alec is so happy. And not just because he’s finally getting to have sex for the first time, but because it’s with a man he’s hopelessly in love with. 

He kind of just wants it to stay like this, just him and Magnus kissing towards their forever, where immortality doesn't stand in the way because they’re living in the present and not focusing on the future. It’s all about what happens right now and being with Magnus is enough to make his future worth living towards. 

Even if falling in love is something that Alec never expected he would do. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too much of a let down. Let me know if you guys want the more smuttier version! kudos and comments appreciated :) x
> 
> Don't forget to go and watch my new Malec video and let me know what you think! (Link is in the first set of notes up top).


End file.
